


Freedom comes at a cost

by johnsoncj90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsoncj90/pseuds/johnsoncj90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw  how.Derek convinced Erica to.take the bite and join his pack. But I want to know how he approached Isaac. This is a one-shot in Isaac's point of view, of how Derek approached him about becoming a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom comes at a cost

Chapter One  
Freedom comes at a cost

He looked around, not seeing anyone in the locker room, he sighed heavily, he wouldn't shower with the other boys; he couldn't risk them noticing. Not that it was likely, no one ever noticed him, he preferred it that way. Sometimes he wanted someone to notice, to see the bruises, but then the fear would set in, he knew having someone notice would make things worse. So he waited in the shadows unnoticed while the other boys showered. He knew that if they saw him he could play it off as Lacrosse injuries, boys, teenage boys in particular would accept, rather accept the lies then deal with the thruth. But he knew some of them wouldn't believe him, and they would give him the look... pity. God, he couldn't stand the word itself, let alone how it made him feel when someone looked at him that way. No, it was better off if everyone remained ignorant, content in their own lives. So he waited for the locker room to empty, one by as they left him alone. He checked to make sure he was alone before he shed his clothes, wincing as the fabric pulled against some of his fresher wounds. 

It wasn't until he was done showering and about to get dressed that he heard a noise in the locker room, like someone was there with him. He froze as the panic swelled in his chest, had someone come back in after he started showering? Had they seen the bruises, he shook his head, gulping, no it didn't matter, he would just make up some lie if the had. He listened to the sounds of the locker room, but it was silent as the graveyard on his night shifts. He could feel someone watching him though. With a shaking hand he grabbed his boxers, putting them on quickly, not wanting to be naked, as he called out.

"Hello, who is there?" He was met with the deafening silence, that came with being alone, yet he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He grabbed his jeans hastily throwing them on as whirled around looking into the darkness calling out once more.

"You know it's considered weird to perve on a guy when he's getting dressed." He yelled, his voice echoing around the silent room. He stood still sqinting into the shadows waiting for whoever to come forward and admit their prank. He heard shuffling as footsteps sounded faintly in the room. He gasped in fear as two red orbs came into view, followed by a massively built man. He started to shake as he stared into those inhuman eyes. This was it, he was going to die, here in the locker room, by this thing, whatever he was. Not at home or in the cellar like he had always imagined, it wasn't going to be his Father that did it. A sense of relief swept through him. He wasn't afraid of death, no on the contraire he had often wished for death, wished for it more times then he could remember. No, he was relieved, his fear was dying at his father's hands, his last thought confirming what he always knew... that his father had never loved him. At least this way he could pretend that his Father would feel some remorse for what he had done to his son, maybe even shed a few tears over his death. So no, he was not afraid as he turned to meet the man with the glowing Red eyes.

The man took a step towards him, his eyes changing from red to green. He subconsciously took a step back, he didn't like people getting to close to him. He kept backing up as the now green eyed man came towards him, his back hit the lockers as panic swelled, there was nowhere to run now. This was it, his last moments, should he say something? No, he would go silently, just how he lived his life in a silent hell hole. It was the one thing that pissed off his Father the most during a beating, he refused to make a sound no matter how hard his father hit him, he wouldn't beg, or even whimper. It was then that his Father stepped up the game, he locked him in an old freezer for days at a time. It terrified him, he'd scream himself horse, while his Father laughed and called him worthless. His fingers would bleed and break from trying to claw his way out. After a few hours he would quiet down, accepting his fate. His Father would eventually let him out, commanding he shower and cook dinner. 

Shaking away the memories, he didn't want to spend his last minutes thinking about that monster. The man stared at him with a contemplative look, but never said anything, nor made a move towards him. This irritating him, he felt stupid standing here waiting for something to happen. With a swell of courage and anger, he narrowed his eyes; " Well are you going to kill me? Because if you are, I'd rather you just do it. I'm not afraid to die" He snapped angrily, his voice echoing off the empty walls. 

A soft growl erupted from the man in front of him, causing him to flinch back into the lockers. "I'm not here to kill you Isaac, quite the opposite, I have a proposition for you." The.man spoke in a rough exasperated voice. 

Isaac's head snapped up, surprised that the man had answered him, that he knew his name. He tried to think back to see if he had ever met him before, but he couldn't remember ever meeting a man such as this before. How did this strange inhuman man know his name? Furthermore, how had he gotten in the school in the first place, weren't there some kind of protection against intruders. But then again this man had an air about him, he could probably sneak about undetected. He looked at the stranger, who was giving him a pointed look, right, he expected Isaac to answer him. Isaac went over what he had said in his head. He was propositioning him? Did he wan to use Isaac for sex? Was this some ploy, another way his father was torturing him, had he hired someone to rape him.

The stranger let out another impatient growl, as the silence followed. Isaac let out an involuntary whimper; " Who are you?" He managed to gasp out, trying to ignore his racing thoughts. 

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement or annoyance, Isaac couldn't really tell at the moment. "My name is Derek Hale" He said stoically as if that explained everything. Isaac frowned, racking his brain, trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar. He came up with nothing, he could not remember ever seeing this man before.  
" What do you want?" He asked angrily. He was tired of the games. If the man wasn't going to kill him, he had to want something, or he wouldn't be here terrorizing Isaac in the boys locker room after practice.

Derek, the man had calked himself, smiled a feral.smile, that sent chills down Isaac's spine. "I want to help you, I've been watching you Isaac, I know what he does to you. I came to offer a solution." The man's eyes had flashed Red again, and his teeth seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

Fear rushed through his body, as the panic swelled in his chest. If his Father found out someone knew, he would kill him. This Derek guy might think he was helping, but in the end he would only make things worse. Plus, how did he think he was going to help Isaac, by killing his Father? He wasn't going to lie, he had thought about that before, but he was a minor and if he killed his Father, he'd be put into the system. He couldn't handle that, no, he would be of age soon and it wouldn't matter. The best thing in this situation would be to lie, make it seem like the guy was mistaken. 

"Look here, dude, I don't know you, or how you know my name, but I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your help with anything." Isaac said forcefully as he tried to make his feet move. He needed to be getting home. Being late would get him another beating.

Derek's stare seemed to look into his soul as he heard the older man scoff. "Really, Isaac, I don't even have to listen to your heartbeat to know you're lying. It's amazing no one has caught on yet, you're a terrible lier. Plus with the amount of bruises and lacerations that cover your body, it would be hard to hide the evidence." Derek stalked towards him like a predator closing in on its prey. "I can make it all go away, I can make it to where he would nevee be able to hurt you again." Derek's voice was low and seductive as he rounded on him, his eyes staring red and inhuman.

Isaac listened, transfixed by the older male, he moved so meticulously, every movement precise and planed out, he was dangerous and he knew it. "What are you suggesting? Are you going to kill him?" He no longer kept up the pretense of a misunderstanding, the man obviously knew. He felt shamed when he was unable to keep the shred of hope out of his voice when he asked Derek if he was going to kill his father. 

The man let out a dry chuckle, that chilled Isaac to the bone, "No, I'm not going to kill him. What I'm proposing is just for you. Tell me Isaac, what do you know about werewolves?" Derek gave a smirk as his eyes bled red, his ears elongated into points, fur sprouted on his face, nd his teeth grew into canines sharp and deadly enough to tear through human flesh. His hands had become claws, sharp as his teeth. 

Isaac let out a whimper of fear as the man transformed in front of him. His mind was screaming at him to run, but his body seemed paralysed. He couldn't get his legs to move. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man moved foward, so quickly Isaac barely saw him, his claws clamped over Isaac's mouth. 

"Don't scream Isaac, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to offer you a chance of having the power to defend yourself. If I give you the gift, it is a gift, something to be cherished. Once you accept it there is no going back." Derek's hand flipped him around to where he was facing him. All that remained of the monstrous features were the glowing Red eyes and razor sharp fangs. 

Isaac stared in fascinated horror, hanging on to every word Derek said. Power, the word bounced around in his skull. If he were a werewolf he would be powerful, no one would be able to hurt him again. He noticed the older man, no werewolf was still speaking. "It will be difficult to control yourself at first, don't worry I won't let you hurt amyone. The pull will be strongest at the full moon. Derek continued, his voice seductive in the offer.

"How will I change?"'Isaac managed to ask, as his mind was running faster then he could keep up with. 

Derek seemed to think this was a confirmation because he smiled, "Your sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight will be dramatically heightened. Your strength and agility will be much stronger. You will also heal instantly." Derek said as if he seemed to know how much this would appeal to him. 

Isaac stared at the werewolf in wonder, everything sounded too good to be true, like a fairy tale; there had to be a catch. "ok, so what aren't you telling me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Derek growled, "Being a werewolf is amazing, it's all I've ever known. But there are some dangers, the bite itself doesn't always take, if it doesn't, you will die, a slow painful death."Derek looked at him, his jaw clenching, before he continued. "There are also humans who live only to hunt us down and kill us. A group of hunters trapped my family in our home and burned it to the ground slaughtering them all." He took a deep breath as if to shake the painful memory away. Derek cut him off before he could ask how one kills a werewolf. "Yes we can be killed, fire is effective, but so is wolvesbane, a rare flower that is leathal to us. Hunters use wolvesbane alot. The humans must not find out about us. It would be disastrous if they did." Derek stopped talking and let this information seep into Isaac's brain. 

Isaac frowned, he could die by the bite, that was risky itself. But if he survived, he would be more powerful then ever. Hunters could be a problem, but they were human, so what could they really do to him. Plus Derek said he was the Alpha, the leader, the one who would protect the pack. Not that it meant much to Isaac, he didn't much trust the older werewolf. It was the possibility of having so much power at his disposal that was seductive to him. He could protect himself if he waa stronger. It was the strength and power he craved the most, he wanted it almost more then he wanted oxygen. He knew before Derek told him about the hunters that he would say yes. He squared his shoulders and turned to the werewolf, ready to meet his new life head on. 

"I accept, please make me like you....Bite me Derek, turn me into.a werewolf"

**Author's Note:**

> //Sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to be careful, but I typed the whole thing up on my phone. Anyway let me know what you think. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


End file.
